The invention concerns a housing, closed off to be air-tight, for the receiption of rotary magnetic disks and for mounting a magnetic head arrangement and its supporting body for the disks and for mounting the driving equipment for the disks.
In magnetic disk memory units, it is required to eliminate mechanical oscillations from the recording and reproduction system, since these can impair the recording and reading process. Therefore, the parts carrying the recording and reproduction system of the magnetic disk memory are used for the antivibration fastening of the recording and reproduction system but a rigid connection of the system with the outer housing parts cannot be completely eliminated. For this reason, a suppression of vibrations can take place only to a limited degree.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic disk memory unit, in which the mounting of the recording and reproduction system in the housing is attained with an adequate suppression of mechanical oscillations acting on the memory from outside.